


The Jar

by McWords



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asra/Jefferson focus, Awkward Flirting, Fake Dating, Flirting War, Male pronouns for Asra, Multi, Neutral pronouns for MC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please note that I know NOTHING about NYC, Shakespeare Quotations, Why Did I Write This?, crack ship, crossover ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McWords/pseuds/McWords
Summary: Every now and then, a ship comes along that is so ridiculous, it might just work.College AU where The Arcana gang and the Hamilton gang are thrown together into some coed dorms. You may be thinking to yourself "Why?" To that, I say "Because."It all started with a jar and a bet. No one really knew how they managed to get themselves into these situations so many times, but they did. Fake dating was a convenient excuse for many different things, and it had become so popular in Jefferson's dorm that there was now a jar full of everyone's names for...just in case. But of course, when put in the presence of a jar like that, it was impossible not to have a little fun.A.K.A. How Long Can You Stay a Couple?: The Game.





	1. When It All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceyheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyheir/gifts).



> In the past, I have shipped a demonic triangle with a twelve year old. I have shipped the personifications of countries that haven't even met in canon. I have shipped a character with a space alien that hadn't even appeared in the show yet. But never before have I shipped a founding father with a fictional character from a fantasy/romance visual novel.
> 
> I guess there's a first time for everything.
> 
> Your girl is taking another break from her big project to bring you the crack fic of the century! This is dedicated to charmingduelist on tumblr for not only giving me this idea, but making me love it. Maybe someone else will get something out of it too, who knows.

Could nothing be easy? Thomas Jefferson thought that signing up for co-ed dorms was gonna be a great idea. In theory it was, he had heard from plenty of people that had tons of fun with their roommates and loved the dorms. He figured that the problem wasn’t the fact that it was co-ed, the problem was who he got stuck with. 

_Beep._  
_Beep._  
_Beep._

“Good morning, shithead.” Thomas groaned as he sat up in bed. _Ah, yes._ His roommate. Just because the dorms were co-ed didn’t necessarily mean that he roomed with a girl, though he would’ve shared it with the nastiest girl in the world if it meant he didn’t have to wake up to this face every morning.  
“You too, fuckface.” Alexander Hamilton had moved to New York from the Caribbean and Thomas’s life had been hell ever since. Arrogant and with a temper shorter than he was, Alex annoyed Jefferson to no end. Mornings were the only time they were both too tired to fight, and Jefferson was ever thankful for that. “Ugh, what day is it?”  
“Sunday, _finally_. I've been desperate for a day off.” Thomas pulled himself out of bed and slipped a shirt on. A hot shower seemed like the best idea ever right then, but fate had other plans for him.  
“Hey! Listen up, is everyone here?” Angelica’s voice rang out down the hallway and Thomas resisted the need for some hot water. “Okay. Since this floor is full of a bunch of idiots running around like chickens with their heads cut off- not you, Mads, you’re doing great sweetie- I’ve come up with a solution to this senseless fighting. _Fighting?_ That got his interest. Was there some drama going on that he hadn’t heard about? He turned the corner, walking into the common room. Angelica was standing on a chair, shaking a jar over her head.  
“So,” she said. “You all know how Alex and Maria have been fake dating for like a month.”  
“Wait! You guys were _faking_?” Maria turned around at the sound of Thomas’s voice.  
“Uh, yeah? My family was in town, and I had already told them I had a boyfriend. You've met James, though, so you should get why there was like, no way I could introduce them to him. So...you know. So Alexander pretended to be my boyfriend. Why are you so surprised?” He didn’t have an answer to that, but Hamilton certainly did.  
“Is Thomas jealous that he didn’t get all of _this_?” Alexander gestured to himself as he stepped into the room.  
“Don’t flatter yourself, Hamilton.”  
“Oh, yeah? Well-”  
“Anyways!” Angelica cut the boys off. “James isn’t exactly Alexander’s best bro, so it turns out he did not approve of the fake relationship. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why your friend Alex has been sporting a shiner for the past few days.”  
“ _Hey_ , you should’ve seen James-”  
“For some reason, you all are awful at coming up with excuses. Fake dating seems to be your solution for everything. So, to ensure that fake dating has 0 actual feelings included from now on, I’ve devised a foolproof system. I call it...The Jar!”  
“Creative,” Lucio drawled.  
“Shut up. The idea is that this Jar is full of pieces of paper with everyone’s names on them. Say someone needs a fake boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever, for unspecified reasons. They can pull from this Jar and “go out” with whoever they pick. No one has to jeopardize any current relationships, so there's less fighting. Any questions?”  
“Uh yeah,” Julian raised his hand, scowling. “What if I absolutely _do not_ want my name in this Jar?”  
“Good question. I can guarantee that by the end of the semester, all of you morons will have drawn from here at least once. Sooooo that’s irrelevant. Anyone else? No? Good. Also, don’t even try to mess with the names because _I will know._ ” No one in the room doubted that she would know. She set The Jar down on a bookshelf and stepped down. “Okay, that’s all I had to say.”  
“Angelica, you truly are a genius.” Alex had somehow made it to the front of the room without anyone noticing. _Probably ‘cause he’s so short, haha,_ Thomas thought.  
“I am? I mean, thanks?”  
“You are a genius, because…” Alexander stepped up on the chair, grabbing The Jar and shaking it. “Within my hand, I hold more power than any of you could ever imagine, and I have an even better idea than Angelica’s.”  
“No offense, Alex, but your ideas tend to be...less than legal.” John interjected with a nervous smile.  
“I promise this one has nothing to do with breaking the law. Unless...no, _I think_ it’s fine. I’m pretty sure. Anyways. Instead of using this Jar whenever necessary like boring people, how’s about we play a little game with it?”  
“Question:” Portia raised her hand, a malicious grin spreading across her face. “Does it involve gambling?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m in.”  
“But you don’t even know what it is yet.”  
“So? I’m a broke college student, dude. And besides, I’m sure I can win whatever it is.”  
“Okayyy, here’s the deal. Each of you,” he gestured to the crowd, ignoring Nadia’s eye roll. “Will draw a name from this jar until you’re all paired up, and you’ll date each other until one of you can’t stand it anymore. Whatever couple lasts the longest gets ten bucks from everyone else.” That was the dumbest idea Thomas had ever heard! And _of course_ it came from Alex. Fake dating? For money? It wasn’t like, well, wait- how many people were here? Two, four, six...eighteen people times ten dollars each, minus twenty, divided by two for whoever he got partnered with ended up as…$70.  
“Make it twenty and I’m in.” Asra was grinning wickedly. Of course he was. No one even knew how he could afford college, being broke as fuck. But…$140 wasn’t so bad.  
“Alright.” Alex nodded, watching as everyone did the math. It sure was a hard offer to pass up. It was like working a part-time job for four days, but all you had to do was pretend to date.  
“I’ll do it!” Jefferson shouted. People gradually began to agree. Portia had somehow even convinced Nadia and Lucio, two of the richest people in the dorms, to play along.  
“I should’ve gotten my own apartment,” Nadia muttered under her breath.  
“I’m glad we’re all on the same page, then. So...who’s gonna go first?” Suddenly, you could hear a pin drop. Alex looked around, everyone silent. “I guess I’ll go first since you’re all too chicken to-”  
“Give me The Jar!” Portia hopped up, grabbing it from Hamilton and unscrewing the lid. She turned her head around and closed her eyes before shoving her hand in and rustling it around for way too long.  
“Just pick one!” Lafayette threw his hands up.  
“Calm your tits, Laffy Taffy.”  
“Never call me that again.” She finally pulled out a little slip and pried it open, pausing for dramatic effect.  
“I got...Alex?!”  
“What, are you sure!?” He pulled her arm up to check, leaving her posed awkwardly. “Okay, I guess. At least it’s not Jefferson.” Thomas sneered at him from across the room.  
“You would be honored to have me!”  
“Who’s next?” Lucio grabbed the jar.  
“I don’t want someone screwing with the names to make sure they get me, so I’ll go.” A soft “Whatever, Lucio” came from the crowd, but he pointedly ignored it. “The lovely lady that will be graced with my presence is...Burr!?” Nadia laughed at him. “Wh-But! I-I’m straight!”  
“Don’t lie to yourself Lucio.”  
“But Burr is straight!”  
“Too bad, buddy,” Alexander coughed out between laughs. “There’s nothing in the rules about having to date someone that matches your sexuality.”  
“Fuck you, Hamilton.”  
“I’d rather not, Burr.” Lucio passed The Jar to Muriel with a grimace. He pulled out a name silently.  
“Eliza.” She smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.  
“I can live with that.” The Jar circulated quickly as people paired themselves up. Nadia drew Angelica (that wasn’t going to last long). Julian drew Peggy, who seemed actually kind of happy. John drew MC, and Lafayette drew James. Jefferson had been purposefully avoiding The Jar for the whole time, but he was the only person remaining. Logically, he should’ve been able to figure out who he was being paired up with, due to the fact that he was the only one still without a partner. For the sake of ceremony, he took The Jar. Thomas pulled out Nadia, set it aside, pulled out John, set it aside, until there was only one slip left. For no discernable reason, his hands shook as he drew the final paper and unfolded it.

_“Asra.”_

_Could nothing be easy?_


	2. When Things Start Rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra works his magic, and Thomas is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh

Thomas was in deep shit. Never would he have guessed that he’d pick _Asra_ out of The Jar. Knowing his luck, Jefferson would’ve sooner expected to get Hamilton. Well, he never would’ve imagined something like The Jar would exist in the first place, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that Thomas couldn’t handle fake dating Asra. To say the least, the boy was a mess. He went days without sleeping, surviving off of energy drinks and instant coffee. He was beyond broke, no one really knew how he payed for housing, or even tuition. He was an...art major? Right? Yet, he never showed up to classes, instead working at a job he never told anyone about, disappearing for most of the day, and still somehow managing to pass all his classes with flying colors. The man was a mystery.

“So I told him, ‘Unless you want the number of drunk driving deaths to go up, there is _no reason_ to lower the legal drinking age in the U.S.!’. He responded with something stupid that I can’t remember, but it was because he knew he couldn’t beat me.” Jefferson sat, sprawled across the little folding sofa thing in Madison’s room.

“Really?” James asked.

“Really.”

“I can’t believe all that happened while I was gone.”

“Well, I can’t say that much was out of the ordinary. Hamilton was still annoying as usuaAA, OH HEY, ASRA. WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? HAHA.” Asra had somehow gotten inside and sat down next to him without Thomas noticing. _How the hell did he do that?_

“What do you mean, babe?” Jefferson froze. He had all but forgotten about the fake dating thing. What he did forget was that Asra was willing to play his part to the fullest if it meant getting that extra money.

“MADISON said you were going to be GONE for the REST OF THE AFTERNOON.” He made sure to point his words at James so that he wouldn't miss the point. Asra was Madison’s roommate. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Asra. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Thomas was...pan. As in pansexual. And Asra was not hard on the eyes. Problem was, Jefferson hadn’t exactly come to terms with that. Most of the time, he just ended up feeling generally awkward and uncomfortable when Asra was in the room.

“He usually _is_ gone until later. Did something happen at work, Asra?” He shrugged noncommittally.

“It was a busy day, so the boss let me go early.”

“What...do you do again?” Jefferson’s question was just met with another shrug.

“Did I interrupt you guys? You can keep talking, don’t mind me.” Asra smiled softly, a calm air surrounding him. Unfortunately, that calmness was lost on Jefferson.

“O-kayyy. S-So, like I was saying, debate club was pretty normal, but it sucked not having

you there. You’re like my only friend. Burr is too much of a mom to…” They chatted on like normal, but Thomas’s back was stiffer than ever. He knew Asra was still there, and he could feel those violet eyes watching him. Somewhere during their conversation, Asra had started playing with his hair. Jefferson thanked his lucky stars that he hadn’t been talking at the moment or he would’ve choked on air. The boy lightly pulled on strands of his hair, twisting the curls and making tiny little braids. _Where did he learn to do that?_ At that point, his heart was beating so hard that he was _sure _Asra could hear it, but if he did, he didn’t show it.__

__Eventually, Asra got a text from someone and stood up, saying he had to go. “I have to go, sorry. I’ll be back tonight, but probably late, so don’t wait up, Jimmy James. Night, Thomas.” Jefferson brought his hand up to wave goodbye, but never got the chance. Before he actually could, Asra grabbed his hand and held it, leaned down, and kissed the boy on the cheek. _What._ He stood back up, grabbing his keys and leaving the room. Thomas barely registered the evil cackling that rang out from the hall. His face was on fire. Asra had done something to it, hadn’t he? When his brain had finally stopped short-circuiting, he heard the laughs coming from beside him. Madison sat, hands over his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter._ _

__“W-What? What’s so funny? Why are you laughing?” James said nothing, pointing to the mirror on the door, attempting to catch his breath. Thomas turned his head, finally seeing himself. His face was three shades darker and his ears could've been used as stop signs. He was blushing. “H-Hey, shut up!”_ _

__“I’m sorry, it’s just,” he laughed. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”_ _

__“L-Like what? Nothing’s different, I’m totally fine. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_ _

__“It’s okay to let out your feelings, Thomas. It’s perfectly healthy.”_ _

__“What feelings, I don’t have feelings!” This only made Madison laugh harder. He growled and stood up, beginning to pace across the room. “T-That guy! He’s doing it on purpose, isn’t he?! He’s trying to embarrass me!”_ _

__“No, Thomas, he’s just trying to be a good _boyfriend_.” _Shit._ That was what they were, huh?_ _

__“Really? I’m sure Lafayette doesn’t do this to you!”_ _

__“He does, but it’s okay because he’s _just pretending_.”_ _

__“W-Well, I can tell when someone’s _just_ trying to pretend, and that’s not what Asra’s doing. He’s trying to embarrass me, I know it. I’ll show him embarrassing!” Madison’s eyes widened hopefully._ _

__“You’re not _breaking up_ are you?” He froze. That was right. If Thomas showed that he hated Asra, he’d be out of the game, and he’d lose all that money._ _

__“Of course not, I can’t do that.” He started pacing again. “We still have to pretend to be a couple, so I can’t be rude to him...but I _can_ beat him at his own game!”_ _

__“...What are you getting at?”_ _

__“If I just out-flirt him, I’ll embarrass him without losing the game!”_ _

__“I don’t think that’s how it works-”_ _

__“Whatever. All I know is that I’m going to get him back for this. I’m going to flirt him into the ground!”_ _

__“That is not a thing.”_ _

__…_ _

__Asra stood in Central Park, disappointed by the number of people. There were too many people there. He was hoping for some alone time. Stupid New York. Full of people. There wasn’t really anywhere you could just go and chill out without running into a stranger or getting arrested for trespassing. Not that he had done that. Recently. Asra just needed some space. The old bench wasn’t the most comfortable place to lay down, but it was going to have to do. Old-fashioned street lamps lined the sidewalk, only adding to the light pollution of the city. He missed the stars. They never came out in New York._ _

__The Instagram notification on his phone had been really convenient. Madison had always been a chill roommate, cared about his safety but didn’t barrage him with questions all the time. Jefferson, though...he was different. He was probably the best looking guy on his floor, and he definitely knew it. Asra didn’t know much about him, to tell the truth. He had talked to Alexander enough times to know that he was from Virginia, but had been in New York since high school. He knew that Thomas had done foreign exchange in France for a while, which was cool. To be , though, Asra didn’t really _know_ Jefferson at all. He felt this weird sort of fear when Jefferson pulled his name out of The Jar. A fear that he couldn’t quite explain. But, like with most of his problems, Asra just brushed it off and hoped for the best._ _

__It had only been a day since the game started, so back in the dorms was the first time they’d ever really hung out. Thomas seemed sort of...embarrassed around him, but he didn’t know why. What he did know, was that when Jefferson got flustered, he went from good-looking to flat-out _adorable_. Asra smiled. This game was going to be a piece of cake. And not just ‘cause the reward was more than he earned in a week._ _

__This was going to be fun._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the weirdest pairing ever but I love it


	3. When It Gets Dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little dramatic for Thomas, but Asra doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer update! This is so much easier for me to write than all of that serious bs I'm working on. Blegh.

Turned out, there was a lot that Thomas didn’t know about Asra. For example: Asra was in the drama club. The same one that Jefferson had been in for the past year.

“You really didn’t know I was in the drama club?” Asra had his elbow interlocked with Thomas’s while they marched down the sidewalk. It was sort of embarrassing that he hadn’t noticed the boy sooner. Asra had known that he was in the club, asking if they wanted to walk together without any hesitation. 

“Um, yeah. Sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal. It’s not like it’s a small club, anyways. I mostly work behind the scenes, on props and sets and stuff. It’s understandable that you wouldn’t see me.” Asra explained that he liked to work on the art rather than be onstage like Thomas. He nodded along, walking down the path with a smile. The drama building was close enough to his last class that he could walk to it, passing through a little grassy park. 

Their team had been working on a production of Hamlet and it was getting pretty close to opening. Thomas auditioned for the part of Laertes. He wasn’t by any means the lead, but he still got to live for most of the play, which was good. When Asra heard this, he explained the swords they were working on that would spill “blood” if you poked someone hard enough. They were designed specially to make the death scenes seem more realistic.

Thomas had started getting more comfortable with these little outings with Asra. By then, it was Day Three A.J. (After The Jar). The flirting had by no means died down, but Thomas had improved when it came to how long his brain shorted out for. Now, he only freaked out for five seconds, six seconds max. Of course, that didn’t mean that he had given up on flirting back. It was just that...well, Asra was really good at...deflecting those type of things.

_”D-Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?” Thomas could barely wheeze out the pick-up line as he passed by Asra in the hallway._

_”...What?” Thomas panicked. That wasn’t the right reaction. Asra looked startled seeing Thomas there. A deep purple bag was slung over his shoulder and he held some strange-looking book in his hand._

_”Uh, because your face is kinda fucked-up, haha.”_

_”Oh yeah, I got hit in the face by the freezer door this morning.”_

_”What?”_

_”Yeah.”_

_”How does that even happen?”_

Needless to say, none of attempts had gone well so far. Usually, Thomas was as eloquent as British royalty. Unfortunately, there was something about Asra that royally fucked-up his speech.

“Hey, what are you two doing?” Thomas looked to his left to see Julian. He was clothed in all-black as usual and walking out of what looked like a mausoleum.

“We’re going to drama club. _You know_ , the one where you play the lead? What were _you_ doing in _there_?” 

“Being edgy,” Asra answered for him, making Jefferson laugh.

“Shut up. I was getting into character.” The ginger scowled as he fell into step with the couple. 

“You know,” Asra said. “You really were the _perfect_ choice to play Hamlet. Remind me to thank the casting crew. Julian, you’re so emo already, you don’t even need to act!” Thomas slapped a hand over his mouth, trying not to double over laughing. He had nothing against Julian, but every word that Asra spoke was true. 

“Ugh, nevermind. I don’t know why I talk to you plebs.” Julian sped up, walking ahead of the two.

“Did he seriously just call us _plebs_?” Thomas smirked. “I mean, I know i’m extra, but even I’m not _that_ dramatic.” Asra smiled mischievously.

“No one calls us plebs! Don’t worry, _babe_ , I’ll defend your honor.” Thomas was going to murder Asra. How in the fresh hell did he do that? One little word made him completely fall apart. And one action….well, put him back together. Immediately. Asra took a few quick steps forward. Instead of running like Thomas thought he would, he did something totally different. Asra popped the front of his feet up and slid, no, _rolled_ all the way up to Julian. _Good. Fucking. Lord._

“ASRA, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! ARE YOU WEARING FUCKING HEELYS RIGHT NOW?!” The white-haired boy laughed at him, just smirking without a response. The boys exchanged a few words before Asra Heely’d back to where he was standing. 

“When I challenged him to a duel for your honor, he just frowned and said ‘I thought Thomas was playing Laertes, not you.’ and I didn’t have a good response to that so I just came back.” Jefferson stared down at his fake boyfriend’s feet. Heelys. He was wearing Heelys. Where did he even get those? Did they even still make those? “Thomas?” He looked up to see that Asra’s grin had faded away. Thomas sighed.

“I can’t believe you.” His smile was back, and Thomas would deny the fact that it was the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. “Let’s...go to drama club."

The club was busier than he’d ever seen it. They had finally moved into the theater, and people were rushing around everywhere. They dragged set pieces, played with the lights and sound, and pushed racks of costumes to and fro, trying to finish everything for the first dress rehearsal. He waved to Mulligan as he stepped inside, only to have an armful of costumes shoved to him as a response. Hercules’s mother had worked in a boutique, so costume design was in his blood. He took a quick look at the clothes in his arms. A red suit for the first half, a magenta one for the second half, and a white one for the end. They looked amazing. The director barked at him to get changed for Act I, so he rushed off to a changing room, putting on the red suit and letting Hercules pin up any of the parts that looked off. 

...

If only it wasn’t so dark, he would’ve been able to see Asra’s blush as he stepped backstage in the costume. The boy quickly busied himself, trying his best to ignore how Thomas looked in that red suit. He peeked out onto the stage, looking at the lights and adjusting them, taking his sweet time.

“Asra?” Thomas tapped him on the shoulder. “Who’s out there right now?”

“Um, it’s Act 1, Scene 2, I think. So you’re up next.” He nodded and went back to talking with the other cast members. Asra had half a mind to ask them to be quiet so he could focus, but he couldn’t do it...for whatever reason. The characters on stage exited dramatically, and someone motioned Thomas and Peggy on stage. So far, she and Julian were the only ones that had broken up. She was playing Ophelia, and decided that she wanted to end it before putting their stage relationship in danger. Julian wasn’t too happy about losing the money, but he took his part seriously and had to agree with her. 

Suddenly, there was no more Thomas and Peggy. It was Laertes, telling Ophelia about his upcoming travels. Shakespeare somehow managed to make everything sound pretty and poetic. No one would guess that Laertes was trying to get Ophelia and Hamlet to break up.

“Think it no more. For nature, crescent, does not grow alone

In thews or in bulk, but, as this temple waxes

Grows wide withal. Perhaps he loves you now,

And now no soil nor cautel doth besmirch

The virtue of his will, but you must fear

His greatness weighed, his will is not his own

For he himself is subject to his birth

He may not, as unvalued persons do,

Carve for himself, for on his choice depends

The safety and health of this whole state.

And therefore must his choice be circumscribed

Unto the voice and yielding of that body

Whereof he is the head. Then if he says he loves you,

It fits your wisdom so far to believe it

As he in his particular act and place

Gives his saying deed, which is no farther

Than the main voice of Denmark goes.”

_Of course_ Thomas was singing the lines that just happened to make Asra feel like Shakespeare’s ghost was floating over him, laughing at his life. Goddamn British poets. What did they know about feeling like your emotions were less important than your responsibilities? Definitely less than Asra did. He must’ve been staring too much during Thomas’s monologue because one of the other crew workers came and gave him a couple taps on the head. Asra regularly spaced out, so this wasn’t something out of the ordinary. If anyone asked, he’d just brush it off as the lack of sleep. 

“Thomas, the lines are ‘MAY GIVE his saying deed, which is no FURTHER than the main voice of Denmark goes WITHALL.’ Please get it right next time, we can’t afford any mistakes. Start over from the beginning of the scene!” Someone had really spit in the director’s drink that day. Asra gave Thomas a sympathetic look as he stepped backstage, only to enter again. They redid the scene too many times to count, and Thomas looked absolutely dead by the end of it.

“PLEASE tell me that rehearsal is over.” The boy stumbled off the polished floors, nearly landing on top of Asra. He smiled softly, patting Thomas’s hair.

“Sorry but...it’s only six right now. We still have an hour and a half to go.” Jefferson groaned and walked off into the hallway as Asra laughed. For the next hour, people seemed to need his help everywhere. By the time seven rolled around, he was upstairs with the sound directors, trying to understand the jargon as they asked him to plug and unplug about a million different things. He heard Thomas talking to someone out in the hall, and decided that it was the perfect time to make his next move.

“Hey Asra!” He looked up at Thomas, grinning the best he could while tangled up in the wires. “How’s the cutest boy in the world?” Oh. _Oh._ He was talking about Asra. Thomas was flirting with _him_. But that wasn’t how it was supposed to work right?

“I don’t know, _how are you_ , Thomas?” Asra’s smile could’ve blinded a man. Thomas tripped over a cord, barely saving himself from slamming against the complex control panel.

“Uhhhh, fine.” Jefferson’s voice jumped an octave.

“What’s up? Need me for something?” Thomas was bent on avoiding Asra’s eyes. It was actually kind of cute.

“Well, no. I just, uh, was wondering…” Asra paused his work to look up at the boy. “Angelica and I are going out for drinks tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come.” Jefferson was really into the whole fake dating thing, huh? Well two could play at that game.

“Of course.”

“O-Okay. Seven o’clock? That nice place downtown?” Asra nodded.

“It’s a date.”


	4. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna finish this.

Hey y'all! I'm sorry I have to say this, but I don't think I'll be continuing this fic. This, like many other works, has fallen to my habit of staring things and not finsihing them. I orginally kicked this idea off with a friend I made on tumblr, but since then, we've grown apart, and I've lost interest in this alltogther. I'm still writing, and I'm still into The Arcana, so you can look out for some short Arcana fics in the near future, but this is dead, sorry.

Thank you so much to everyone who read this, and thank you even moreso if you left one of those wonderful comments that inspire me to keep going. 

Ultimately, this isn't something I'm super proud of. If you're from tumblr, and you're reading this, I'll tell you that unfortunately, I'm not deleting this. So, if you don't like this fic, friendly reminder to fffffuck off! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have 0 plans for this fic, soooooooo yeah, haha. The first chapter ended up pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for getting this far!


End file.
